The Revenge
by DeadlyIllusions
Summary: What happens when Klaus finally seeks the revenge he wants on Katherine and how will she take this. Rated T before and  now M because of sex scene in chapter 4
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Klaus knew she had been on vervain for a while now, already after he had tried to compel her the first time. He easily sensed how she tensed up when he had tried compelling her, even though Katharina were a good actor she was nothing compared to him. He had enjoyed seeing how desperately she had done everything in her power to avoid that he would find it out, she had even been doing self-harm. "Stand in front of the window" Klaus had ordered her; Katharina had hesitantly walked over standing confidently in front of the window. The sun had shined threw the window hitting the perfect soft skin on Katharina's body, making her skin making a sizzling noise as it started to burn and a smoke mist raised above her. Klaus had looked at her with a pleased look on his face, enjoying how he had a hold of her mind even with the vervain in her system. He were not planning on killing her now or any time near the future, his plans for her weren't allowing her death just not yet. Stefan had been with Katharina the next time he arrived the apartment, _just the man he missed in his plan_ he thought to himself as he sent them both a deadly glare. Stefan and Klaus made a deal after a lot of torturing and talking; now his plan was complete. He ordered Katharina to make his deal of the plan, well knowing she were on vervain and would not return. He truly enjoyed the thrill in the stages of tracking and hunting down another vampire, even more if they put up a good fight. Klaus had ordered Stefan away on a mission a few towns away from where he had his location now, he had been following the sweat sent Katharina had been leaving behind her. He could distinguish her sent miles away from where she in reality was. Her sent had made him end up just 2miles east of where Mystic Falls official borders ended, she had never been good at hiding and this time where no exception. His head leaned back taking in her smell, as he stood completely still in the middle of a forest. It where dark, the way the forest spread around him made it look darker than usual. The trees perfectly surrounding the air, standing close to each other taking up the entire ground area except from the little spot Klaus were standing on. Using his senses, he managed to track her down figuring out exactly where she were, exactly where her feet touched the ground. He walked slowly and silent behind her, playing with her mind. He could easily see and sense that she knew something were going on, just not what and that just made him enjoy this even more. His eyes slowly following her perfect shaped body, she was in a jeans and a black jacket covering her shoulder ending just over her hip. Katharina knew how to dress to focus on what she wanted, ever since she had been turned she had been showing her body to everyone with high confident. Her dark long hair laying down her back in a perfect shape, it was not as long as it once had been. Klaus had just been waiting for the right moment to step in and take her out, he smirked as he walked faster and he saw her tensing up. She knew he were close, and she knew he were not happy with her choices. The next second he appeared straight in front of her, she looked slowly up and saw him in front of her. He stood completely still, like a statue as his eyes looked on hers and then he spoke "Katharina, we meet once more," he said with an arrogant look on his face


	2. The Taste Of You

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Characters or Vampire Diaries…**

**A/N: Not the most popular story of mine, but hopefully this will make it more interesting since my first chapter were that short and to be honest I don't think it was that well written :S To this one I got a Beta Reader (Damons-hot-as-hell) and that boosted it up a little And PLEASE PLEASE review :D :D**

She wanted so badly to avoid his eyes, but her body would not listen to her screaming mind. Her mind told her to run for her life, but her legs would not listen and this made it very frustrating, she did not want him to notice it, any more then what he already had, she washed away all the fear from her face, as he spoke to her.

Katharina just looked at him with eyes piercing into his not letting a word escape her red lips; she did not know what to say to him, or how to answer him. However, she was sure that he did not really care about the answer, he was going to kill her anyway she thought to herself. He enjoyed playing with his victims; she knew that for certain, that was how he had gotten her in to his arms, before she had a chance to figure out what destiny he had planned for her. She was going to die for his egotistic reasons, this she was not going to sit back and let happen to her. She had fled from him back then and was able to hide away for many centuries without him being able to find her and she would do it all over again. She had already eyed out a few areas where she could run to, when she had realized that he had her captured, as he had done back then. She kept her eyes at him at all times, as he started walking towards her she tried not to flinch at his gaze, his feet just lightly touched the ground under him, making him seem to float on air.

He smirked at her, as he stood straight in front her, he could feel her rapid breathing against his skin, even though her face did not express any fear he knew she was afraid._ "you are not very good at hiding your fear, my dear" _he let his hand trace up her face as he lifted her head up by her chin, looking straight into her face. She used every bit of mental strength she had to avoid his eyes, well knowing he were capable to compel her with no hesitate. Her eyes locked themselves on a rock on the ground and she was going to keep her eyes there for as long as she could, he was not going to break her this easy. He watched her closely almost laughing too himself, over her attempt at avoiding him. he shook her shoulder lightly trying to see how far he could go to get her to look at him. His shaking didn't make her react, she were like a rag doll in his rough hands, showing him no emotion or feelings. He grinned to himself as he kept his eyes at the young woman in front of him, he were going to kill her when he figured out that he had enough of playing this game. In one swift movement, she felt him pushing her backwards with enormous force, into a tree, it shattering her back with shards of wood. It almost felt like his palm was going through her stomach at the same time, she let her eyes gaze up at him, shrugging by the looks that meet her.

He was looking at her with a smug look on his face; she hated seeing him look at her in that way, it made chills spread down her back, like fire in dry grass. He tilted his head to the side, looking down her neck, even though she was a vampire it did not stop him from thinking about tearing into her flesh. He slowly let go of the pressure he had on her, he always got what he wanted, and he had managed to make her look at him just as he wanted. _"What shell we do with you Katharina?"_ he smirked as he stepped back eyeing her, as if she was something he was considering to buy or not. _"Just get over with it"_ Katharina replied, with a hissing voice as she pushed herself up from the tree, her feet safely holding her body up as she had her eyes at him . He narrowed his eyes _"Do we got an attitude, now do we?"_ he spoke threw gritted teeth, the next minute she was up against the same tree and his razing sharp fangs against her neck. She swallowed hard since this just reminded her of how many times before she had felt his fangs against her neck. She would never be able get used to that feeling, even though she was well aware that he could not kill her that way, it did not make it any easier.

He had his strong firm body pressed against hers, holding her still, he let his fangs slide into her soft neck, enjoying the gasps that were escaping Katharina lips as he did. His hunger was not satisfied this way, it was more a form for torturing her, making her feel like hell, even if it only were for a few seconds each time. He smirked as he pulled back looking at her _"No one appreciate a woman with that attitude"_ he winked as he pushed her to the ground, he found it hilarious watching her crawling away and then getting on her feet in vampire speed. She still didn't say a word as she stood in front of him, she had nothing to say. She knew that this was her chance at getting away, and she was not going to pass up the chance to try, what did she have too lose anyway, she thought to herself while she turned around, she made a run for it in vampire speed.

He watched as she ran the opposite way, he knew he would catch up with her, faster then she could figure out it was him. Klaus looked in the direction she had run and went after her, and in an extra ordinary speed, he was catching up on her. She knew he was after her and she looked around quickly, figuring she could use these trees to something for her advantage. She quickly darted behind a tree sitting completely still in the dark, as she heard him stop incredibly close to her.

She knew if he found her, he would kill her right there and then, probably a death of extreme pain. _"I remember you always enjoyed some sort of hide and seek Katharina"_ he smirked to himself, he could both smell and sense her close by _"you should never play that game with a hybrid, we both know who will win my dear"_ he said it with a steady voice that were self-controlled.

He listened, but she made no sound as he walked around for a little while picking up a piece of wood playing with it when he searched out in the dark night. _"I know where you are, Katharina."_ She listened to his voice, scared to death for her life as she realized she only had a few seconds left of her life.

She turned around the tree to see where he was; maybe she had the chance to run away from here, she watched carefully around the tree but could not see him. As she turned back to where she was sitting, her blood ran cold she let out a heart-wrenching scream. He was sitting there as if nothing was happening, a grin placed across his face as he was keeping an eye on her. He played with her and he enjoyed it, messing with peoples mind made his day go by, without too much boredom. He even enjoyed torturing others, it made him feel even more powerful then he already felt.

He held onto his stake, as she looked straight at him with those eyes that had made his brother get feelings for her many centuries ago. The eyes she used to trick the men she wanted in her life, weather they liked it or not. She let out a scream, he smirked and knew that now, was it time to start the fun, and he drove the stake into her….


	3. The Day

**A/N: Thank you so much for all your reviews, story alert etc. I love them all and they keep me going, so please continue with them. This story is not at its end I will let you know when I am publishing the last chapter. I also am going to use my time on getting this story finished, as it seems it is more people wanting to see this story finish I am planning on getting some sexual scenes in this story soon, don't worry :D What else would you like to see in this story? I want to hear all your ideas My sentence are not always up to "date" it have always been a problem for me, and I am working on this..**

Chapter 3 –The Revenge-

She let out a scream when she felt the extreme pain, spreading around her body; she took her hands around the stake and pulled it out from the arm. She had been hoping he would just kill her or let her go and get it over with, but no she were not that lucky. The things he were doing now, were annoying her badly. He had his smirk spread across his face as she pulled her body up standing on her feet, just a few inches away from him. She shivered by his presence as he let his fingers touch her skin, admiring her beauty. She tried pulling her face away from his touch, she just had to give up on that he were way too strong for her and he wouldn't let her go unless he were the one getting up with that idea.

"_What do you want from me?"_ she asked with a silent voice, but he heard her clearly.

"_I want to torture you to death. My dear"_ he looked at her with a grin.

She had nothing to say, she didn't want to make him more upset. She knew too well about some of the things he enjoyed doing if something got under his skin. She shrugged thinking back at how he had killed her entire family when she had ran away and turned herself into a vampire 500 years ago.

"_I am sorry for betraying you,"_ she said looking at him, she were trying another tactic to make him be a little more gentle towards her and maybe reconsidering what he wanted to do to her.

He let out a high chuckle as he heard what she said, it amused him to see her plead he had not seen that type of Katherina before. He leaned close to her, his face just a hair stray away from her face, he leaning in towards her lips just as they meet he plunged a new stake right in her stomach making her let out a high pitched scream against his chest.

"_You should know better than to try and plead with me,"_ he said as he pulled away from her. She sank to the ground holding her hand around the wet stick in her stomach, with one swift move she pulled it out and threw it to the ground next to her.

"_But I must say you do suit those kind of words"_ Klaus said as he picked up the stick she had been throwing away.

Her eyes were concentrating on the wet ground that she was sitting on; she had not noticed that it had begun raining. The rain fell heavy short time after, her wet hair were sticking to her cold skin. She had to occupy her mind with something else than Klaus presence, she had already noticed he had picked up the stick again she were bracing herself for another painful hit. There came nothing and after a while, she stood up, still looking down towards the ground. Her head slowly came up, her eyes looking around, he were gone. She scanned the area around her but there were no sign off him, she was more confused than she ever had been.

She let out a mouthful of air as she realized she was alone, at least for now. She started slowly to walk away, but her speed got quicker every second she had no idea for how long she would be by herself. She gasped as she felt some hands on her back, and the next second he pushed her down in the dirt on the ground. The next second everything went black, as Klaus had knocked her out with a rock, he did not intend to make a huge fuss about having a screaming girl with him. Besides it made his head all dizzy, he grinned as he saw Katharina lay on the ground covered in dirt. He quickly picked her up and moved fast and soundless threw the forest; he stopped up outside a big white Victorian house with all sorts of ornaments decorating the house. He placed Katharina on her feet, holding her up so she wouldn't fell over as he slapped her cheek to wake her up. He did it a lot harder then what he actually needed and she woke quickly up pushing herself away from him.  
><em>"You need to be awake to get in my dear<em>" he smiled to her, a smile that were more like a smirk then a smile.  
>He was still holding her hand, not letting her go as he shouted in the house for one of his servants. A young girl came up; clearly compelled by how she were moving around even her facial expressions was forced on as she spoke to Katharina inviting her inside. She frowned, looking up to Klaus who were standing next to her he didn't even look at her as he pulled her inside. Pushing everyone out of his way, he was having a strong grip around her arm. They walked down a big hallway, it were high under the roof and the walls were made of brick with not much decorating them only a photo now and then from an old queen or king. He opened the door pulling her inside to another big room; decorated like it were a queen or princess who owned the place. A big bed in the center of the room, night tables on each side of the bed with a reading lamp standing on them. The floor had a big red fluffy carpet; it felt really soft and comfortable placing your feet down on it. Katherina looked around as she walked further in the room, he had nice taste in decorating not to mention in finding these types of houses. Klaus watched Katherina's movement around the room; he knew exactly how to please her. She were one girl it were easy to buy, she cared more about the material things than anything else, that was at least what it seemed to him.<br>_"What will I get for this?"_ he looked at her with a smirk, and a wink towards her  
>She shrugged just by hearing his voice, she knew very well what intention he had behind those words. She knew that, the wink he had given her were nothing good behind. He could kill her with the blink of his eye, pure evil was all Katharina saw in those eyes. She just couldn't stand there and listen to him talk to her that way, she walked up close to him and slapped him across the face<br>_"do not mistaken me for being a whore, I am nothing like those other puppets that you have around here"_ She glared at him, and spoke with an angry and loud voice. He could feel his blood rush to his head, as he slammed Katharina into the wall with his hands around her throat. He squeezed her throat, it made a snapping noise before he let go off her throat a little. He moved his lips up her neck and stops with her ear as he whispers to her, his soft words hitting her mind with such a force:  
><em> "Do not try to fool me Katherina, you will not do anything unless I let you do it" <em>His cold breath making the hair on her neck stand up.  
>She didn't let out a word, as he slammed her down on the bed sitting down on her. Holding her body down into the bed, she lunged for him but he were too fast for her as he took a grip of her wrist twisting it to the other side and she screamed out.<br>_"I can break every single bone in your body, watch them grow together and break them up again. After more you fight after more torture you will get my dear"_ He looked down at her as she stopped and looked at him.  
>He leaned down and placed a kiss on her neck, grinning as he felt she stiffen under his touch, placing a hand at her chest ripping off her top, reveling her black bra. He let his lips run down her chest, lingering his lips at the edge of her bra. Katharina had already begun to moan softly of his soft but firm touch on her skin, she had her eyes close feeling him over her. She might as well just enjoy the few things he had to offer her, her eyes opened slowly and she stopped with her moaning. She let out a high gasp as she noticed he were in his wolf shape just for a few second then bit down at her breast , letting a big bite mark cover her left chest. She screamed out as the pain slowly flowed through her body<br>_"your torture will begin soon my dear, I will retire to my other"_ he smirked _"puppets"_ he chuckled and left the room locking it. She got no time to answer him before he just vanished out the door, she couldn't help but look down at the bite on her chest she didn't want to think about the pain that were going to meet her, she had seen it to many times before. He ordered one of his witches to make sure no one entered or left the room without him knowing, as he walked away satisfied with how this evening had turned out.


	4. The feeling of you

**A/N: Huge warning here, it is definitely an M-Rated chapter filled with sex scenes. So do not continue reading unless you can handle that.**

**It is my first try as writing a sex scene, so bear with me please. I still would like to get PM's, reviews with your point of view on this story..**

**This is a crappy chapter I know, and just to let you all know, I am a single mother with a fulltime job witch doesn't always allow me to write the amount I actually want to write I am sorry for that but there is nothing I can do with that. Therefore, I try to sit down some hours each weekend, If you want to check for an update? Then you should do that at the start of a week.. **

**My other story: Lie down in darkness, is on hold for now. I want to finish this one first.**

**Beta Reader: Damon-hot-as-hell**

It has been two days since Katarina had last seen Klaus; he had made no move towards her room, which she could tell of, or sense. She were already starting to feel a little bit disoriented by the venom from his bite, that he so forcefully had given her, but she still had control over her body the venom usually spread rather quickly, she also knew she only had one or two more days until she were either dead or close to it.

Klaus's men had informed him on Katarina's process all along. He had a witch carefully placed outside her room so if she were to make a run for it she wouldn't be able to escape, he also had some spells cast on her to slow down the process of the infection, so that it would make it more painful towards the end, which was his point all along. He sipped on the glass cup in his hand, filled with nothing other than pure human blood. He had not been hunting for such a long time, his mind had been to occupied with the plan he had for Katarina's future. His body was longing for a proper hunting trip, somewhere outside this house; there was no time for such things, he thought to himself as he placed the glass down on the table next to him. He stood up from the chair, taking the glass with him as he headed for Katarina's room, when he bit her a few days ago, he had cut away her blood supply as well and he knew that she would be starving by now. He ordered the witch to leave and disappeared rather quickly, before he approached the door to her room. He pushed the door open with such a force that it was about to fall off it hinges.

Katarina was sitting at her bed, twirling her fingers around her hair, she hated to sit around locked up and not be able to do anything. She stood up as she heard someone approach her room, and she could already smell the blood, as her throat started to burn she realized how starving she actually was. The door flew open and there he stood, she looked at him with her head tilted to the side to see him, him being here never meant anything good at least not for her in the past. His well knowing smirk were already making its appearance on his face, she adjusted her head and looked at him with her head straight up. She hadn't forgotten her hunger and she quickly located the blood, that were securely placed in a glass in his fingers. A low growl escaped her throat as her eyes went back up to his eyes, to make him understand how hungry she actually was. The bite that he had given her was driving her mad, and making her hungrier, than she usually would have been, if she weren't carrying a hybrids bite.

"You hungry my dear?" he looked at her with a grin as he held up the glass.

She quickly was in front of him, ready to take the little amount of blood that he had with him

"Do not make any mistakes now, miss. I want something in return"

"What do you want?" she spoke with a hiss of anger in her voice, clearly showing him her disapproval with this proposal he had given her.

"What can you give me?" he placed the glass down on the shelf that were standing next to him, as he pushed her towards the wall, he let his hands slide down her throat then moved down her shoulders. were he slowly started to pull down her dress with the fast movements of his hands, as they traced down her arms, making her tremble at his touch. She fought the urge to stop him, as it would have been pointless trying to making him stop, when he didn't want to. Since he always got what he wanted, he slowly moved his lips down to her ear.

"I knew you wanted this all along, didn't you?" he whispered seductively in her ear, making shivers run down her spine.

Yet she choose not reply to him still, she wasn't going to waste her last few words on him, neither did she want to waste her last few breaths of life fulfilling what he wanted from her. Even if she said no, he would just take what he wanted from her anyway. Klaus let his hands finish pulling off her dress, tearing it in places when he couldn't be bothered to wait for it to come off, he stood back from her to fully admire her beauty from top to bottom. Her wavy brown hair gracefully falling down around her shoulders and a few strands spilling over the front of her shoulders, which started to cover some of her perfect shaped breasts. He slowly pulled her hair away and tucked it behind her ears; her nipples were already starting to stiffen as his fingers gently grazed them. He felt her body stiffen under his light touch and he could tell she was enjoying it even if she wouldn't say it. He trailed his fingers up to her scar and she twitched under his touch, it was painfully sore and he was pleased to see his plan to torture her was working just as he planned.

"Just like the old days" Klaus spoke to her, as he kissed down her neck nibbling on the skin that seemed to be softer than, a normal person would think of. He let his mouth drop to her hard nipples, using his tongue to lick around her nipples, as he tasted how her body, not at least how she would react to him, doing this.

She couldn't hold of anymore, she had been trying since he had ripped off her clothes, to not give in to him. It was impossible now. She didn't want to let him touch her this way, but it felt so good and her body couldn't resist him anymore no matter what she did. His hands all over her body, pushing all her buttons, that he knew pleasured her; she laid her head back against the wall. Holding back a moan, she had been keeping since his fingers had touched her nipples. His tongue rolled over her nipple first on the left one and then on the right one, and she had no chance to hold her back anymore and she let out the moan she had been keeping inside her all this time. It felt so good to be able to moan she started to wonder why she hadn't given in to him sooner. She entwined her fingers in his hair, holding him close to her curinging him to continue, she wanted more of this and of him badly, even though only a moment ago she hated him, and wanted him to let her go, but love and hate were sometimes one in the same.

He trailed his hands down her stomach to her thighs, teasing her as he kept licking her nipples they were tasting better than what he could remember, he started to wonder why he had bitten her so viciously. His fingers slowly made there up to her folds were he almost stopped, before he slowly slipped one finger inside her, making her moan in pleasure. He let go of her nipple and moved his lips up to hers, kissing her roughly, as his tongue slipped inside her mouth. His finger started to move a little faster in and out of her, making her body twist in pleasure, as he held her still using his free hand. She had her hands up around his neck, as she kissed him back with all the strength and lust she had in her body. The same lust she had kept buried there for all these years, he felt her start to undo his pants as she slipped one hand down them stroking his length, and there were nothing more erotic then this except for when they actually wanted it for themselves. He inserted another finger inside her, feeling how wet she had gotten, she was even getting more and more wet with every thrust his fingers made inside her. He had his thumb at her clit rubbing it softly, but at the same time hard, he knew exactly how she liked it and used his knowledge of their past sexual encounters to make her scream under his touch like he remember her doing all those years ago.

Her hands slowly drifted from his neck to his chest as she started taking off his shirt, feeling his muscles under her hand as she pulled it away, then she finished removing his pants. She was so close to her orgasm now, but she had to touch him again just where she knew he wanted it, and she wanted it now more than ever as well. He suddenly pulled away from her when she touched his length again, this time she felt disappointed and hurt by this, she shouldn't be feeling that, she should feel reveled that he went away from her. She looked up at him with sad eyes, as her breathing was still rapid in her throat. She bent down to pull up her dress, to cover her up the best she could with the thorn cloth that he had ripped up in the entire place. She felt extremely humiliated and vulnerable as she stood there naked in front of him, as she tried to pull it back up he stopped her, he wouldn't let her pick up anything as he took an hold of her arm forcefully. The next second she were flung backwards on to the bed, she lying on the bed, him was on top of her, she felt something under her back and she quickly remembered the stick she had placed there in case she need to stake him. She had been left alone for two days and she had managed to make a wooden stick, even though she knew it wouldn't kill him, it would slow him down if she just hit him in the right place. He slammed his two fingers inside her quickly, which snapped out of her thoughts, she let out a moan, he felt so incredible good playing inside her she never wanted it to end. Inside her mind, she was still debating with herself if she should take the chance to plunge it inside his heart or not. His thumb was going even faster on her clit now, more than it had been a few seconds ago, she had her eyes closed, enjoying it. Her moans starting to slip out of her mouth more rapidly now, as if nothing were holding her back. Her hips moving towards his strong fingers, she was getting so close, and he knew that.

He moved his body down towards hers as he, removed his fingers from her wet folds, he started to grind his body to hers. His dick was rock hard against her wet entrance. She wanted so badly for him just to get inside her, already. However, she was not going to plead this time. It didn't take him long to slide his dick inside her wet folds, he started off slowly working up the pace, he was so big and so hard, he made her walls clench around his throbbing dick, it felt perfect to be inside her again, she held onto him harder. Moving with him, as he trusted inside her, she was so far gone from any self-control and her body shivered under him, as her orgasm hit her, she were still breathing heavy as he moved a little more in and out her before he came inside of her. He pulled out of her, laying down next to her, she hadn't had such an orgasm for god know how long. He stood up pulling his pants back on as he reached for the glass he had placed there, he walked slowly towards her, he handed it to her, then sat down next to her.

She took the glass with a smile and finished it all, her throat weren't aching that bad anymore, but still she had hoped and needed some more for her to feel complete again. She twitched a little as it started to sting some more from the scar on her chest, she bit down on her lip to not reveal her pain for him, but he had already realized she were in pain. He took her chin in his hand; lifting her head up to him her eyes met his.

"I never wanted this future for you my dear, hadn't it been for the sacrifice I would have taken you as my wife" he spoke to her with what seemed to be a sincere voice.

She wasn't expecting to hear those words, not ever and especially not from him, in all her five hundred years of running from him had she ever thought once that he would take her to be his wife. This had taken her a little of guard, she remembered clearly how, her young self, had easily fallen in love with the handsome lord Klaus back then. Her mind kept shouting to her that he was playing with her and this were her chance, perhaps her only chance to get out of this house alive. She leaned back pretending to lie down; as she crawled under the duvet, she had her right hand under her back as she took a hold of the stick. She held it so tight that that she almost felt it was about break, before she even had the chance to use it, so she let her tight grip go for a little while she was waiting for just the right moment to strike, she smiled politely to Klaus playing with him yet again.

"Why don't you join me in bed for a little while, sir?" she said with her nicest voice and the same with her face.

He grinned and nodded to her request, he leaned back laying down next to her, and he leaned over her, her body twitching as he moved closer but he didn't do anything. He just stared at the mark he had put on her chest; he looked back at her meeting her eyes she though she caught a glimpse of hope in there for them, but let it go. She could of sworn she heard him let out a sigh, as he bit into his own arm, he started feeding her his blood. She was surprised again, and didn't understand where this came from, why would he want to kill her then the next minute saved her from the painfully death. He is playing with you again Katarina, her mind shouted at her, and she decided to listen to her mind for once, she tightens her grip around the stick again making herself ready. Every second she were getting back her strength as he had given her his blood, and her chance to actually get out of here was getting higher by the minute. She looked over at him from the eye of her corner as she in less than a second pulled her hand out plunging it into his heart. She could hear his groan as it penetrated his heart; the look on his face as she was almost out the door of her room, made her mind twist around thinking, he might not have been playing her this time. She didn't stop she just kept running before he got the chance to react, and she had forgotten all about the clothing issue, she had no time to think about that now. She opened the front door feeling the sun hit her body for the first time in days, the cold air blowing her hair to back her shoulders as she darted out in the early evening..

**A/N: So what do you people think? Were actually Klaus playing with her? Does he have another agenda? Making it too easy for her to run away? or what do you guys think? I keep changing my ideas to where this story is heading and now I just took an whole u turn around and I have no idea to where I should go with it now :-S I am open for ideas… **


	5. The Return

**A/N: hey everyone, thank you so much for your patience with my stories I am using forever to update I know :P This story is heading to a stop, it will probably be next chapter that will be the end unless some dramatically happens and I can see this story continues or you people want to see more of it so let me know.**  
><strong>I am still confused on Katerina's name, so please feel free to fill me in on that subject<br>It's still an M-rated story so you know what that mean, read only if your over 18 pls there might be an reedited version later when I get it back from my beta reader.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here in the story, its only my imagination that likes to come out now and then ;)**

As she had disappeared out the bedroom door, Klaus was already on his feet with the stake in his hand a low growl escaping his throat as he let her run. He walked over to the big windows almost taking up the entire left wall in the room, he watched as Katerina made a run for the thick forest that was on the house left side. He smirked to himself, well knowing he would catch her in no time, she had no idea where she was or were she had to go to get away. He on the other hand knew this place while having closed eyes. He placed the stake on a nearby table, picking up his clothes and got quickly dressed as soon as he had pulled the last cloth on his body he walked down the hallway opening the front door with a loud sound, as he darted after her.

She had been running for what seemed like hours, but it didn't seem like she were coming anywhere everything looked so alike and the same with the smells. Her vampire senses had never been this off, they had been stripped away from her body and mind, leaving her with the feeling of being nothing more than a worthless human. She turned around quickly as the familiar smell was approaching fast and she knew exactly whom this was, before he stepped in front of her, her breath hitching in her throat as his fingers made impact with her skin. Klaus had a grin on his face as he let his fingers touch that skin of hers, it was so soft almost like human skin, and he tilted his head as he locked his eyes with hers.

"You will go back to your new home with me, without a single question" he compelled her, and she repeated what he said and he knew that this time it worked.

He took a hold of her hand guiding her back to her "new" home, throwing her inside the door and shut it quickly and it made a loud sound as it made impact with the doorframe as it shook from the impact. Katerina fell rough against the floor, she scrambled herself up sitting up leaning against her arm, Klaus were looking down at her with a confident smirk across his face

"_What made you think a plain wooden stake would hurt me?" _he kneeled down in front of her, pulling her chin up and made her look at him. _"And not to mention, what made you think I weren't going to be able to catch you?"_ She shrugged and pulled her face away, and he let go of her as he stood up. _"You better be going and get yourself cleaned up, you smell like a dead animal"_ he grinned and walked away.

She stood up looking around, there were no one around, and she let out a mouthful of air, her eyes caught a mirror a few meters away from her. Taking in how she looked, she looked terrible, something similar to a cavewoman. She shrugged and looked around quickly again to see if she could find anything to cover her body with, she found a blanket laying over the couch and snapped it up quickly and pulled it around her naked body. She had been ordered to go for a bath, she were still standing in the same spot as she kept debating on doing as she had been told to do or be rebellious, the last part hadn't been working to well for her the times she had tried them. She started walking down the hall having no idea where the bathroom was, or where she was heading now the only thing she knew was that she had to go and at least try making an effort.

She heard someone walk behind her lightly footsteps told her that it most likely were a vampire, she were about to turn around when she was slammed in to the wall with such a force that the wall shook. She looked in to his face; she was disgusted, hating to have to see him whenever he wished to make his appearance.  
>Klaus chuckled looking at her annoyance tilting his head to the side, as he wrapped his hand around her throat letting his fingers be known for their presence as he started squeezing harder with every second. She soon let go of her blanket and were yet again naked in front of him, much in his pleasure he let his lips wander over her throat. As he played with her feelings making her want him more with every touch, his fingers wandering over her breast, touching her nipples gently making them hard, his hand stroking down her stomach to between her legs. Before he pulled his hand back and plunged the stake in her stomach, making her gasp out for air she didn't really need, her hands clutching around the stake. Klaus hadn't realized his hold around her throat, and started laughing loudly as she showed visible pain by his motions, he leaned down to her ear<p>

"_How does it feel to be played with your own rules"_ he smirked as he pulled the stake back out, letting go of her throat.

"_The bathroom is down there"_ he pointed town the long hallway. _"You better hurry up" _he winked to her and grabbed the blanket she had been holding around herself, laughing as he started walking away again.

She hated this, it was almost at the point where she was going to find a stake and kill herself, just almost. She had no idea how she were going to get away from him, was it even possible. She shook her head walking down the hallway, pushing up door after door to find the room, mostly of the rooms were empty and a few of them were designed as guest rooms. Klaus were not exactly one to get visitors she thought to herself as she finally found the room she had been searching for in a while now the bathroom. She hurried inside, turning on the shower letting the water wash away all the dirt after the forest incidence , but she weren't able to only wash that away, the smell of him on her were excruciating, she were soaping herself up for the fifth time as she felt someone behind her. She turned around to see him standing there all naked, his muscular chest so firm and nicely shaped down to his manhood even bigger than what she could remember. She swallowed back in an attempt to speak without him hearing the nervousness in her voice

"_What do you want Klaus"_ he tilted his head to the _side, _before he answered her

"_Something you were about to give me a few hours back"_ he grinned to her, his white teeth making an appearance making her shrug her body.

"_I am not going to give you ANYTHING" _she spoke the last word with a harsh and confident tone as she turned her back to him again.

Klaus walked closer to her, she could now feel his manhood standing erect against her thighs, and she tried moving away but his strong arms were already wrapped around her waist.

"_Get off me Klaus, right this second"_ his cold breath brushed against her skin as he chuckled

"_Or else what? Miss Petrova, I am in charge here, you can't do a thing and you know it"_ he smirked to her as he swung her around making her breasts press firmly against his chest, their bodies pressed together.

"Since I am such a gentleman I won't do anything until you agree," he grinned and pulled some hair away from her eyes "_witch I am sure won't take you that long"_ he winked to her as he spoke his last words.

She let out a hiss at his statement and let her rage come out, her hand made impact with his cheek, his face swung to the side of the hard impact. She could hear the growl that were building in his chest, Katerina shrugged by the sound that filled the bathroom and let her eyes drop to the ground, immediately regretting she had slapped him in the first place. He shoved her in to the wall behind her, the tiles that had been nicely placed on the wall in the shower cracked at the force of the impact.

"_You are in no position to talk or doing such foolish things to me, or anyone in this house. Understand?"_ Klaus growled out to her, she nodded to him so he would understand that she got what he said.

He let go of her and she held her body up against the shower wall, watching him carefully, he smirked to her before he stepped out of the shower, drying himself and getting dressed. She leaned back up so she were yet again standing in front of the shower, washing off the blood and some dirt that had come back when she had hit the wall. She had no intent on staying any longer in the shower than what was necessary, especially now that the shower was no free place for her anymore. She dried her body with a towel that was lying next to the sink, along with some clothes that obviously had been laid there for her to use; the clothes were as simple as you could get it, a ordinary jeans with a black top to it. She took the clothes and almost threw them on herself, she felt humiliated and vulnerable when she had no clothes, especially around him. She opened the door, taking in a mouthful of air before she looked out making sure Klaus were no were close to her, knowing full well that it would take him less than a second to be closer to her if he wished. She walked out slowly and continued her quick walk down the hall, headed for the room she had been in earlier, positive that it was were Klaus wanted her.  
>She sat down on the bed she had been in last night, it were first then that she realized that she desperately needed some blood, her throat were painful and the burning were even worse, she looked around the room but as last time there were nothing of interest here. A few minutes later Klaus walked in the room throwing her a blood bag and winked to her, she caught it with her fingers, gracefully before she slowly looked up at him.<p>

"_Thank you"_ she whispeared

"_I wouldn't want you to die from starving now would I?"_ he winked to her again and she turned her eyes away from his piercing eyes, looking at the blood bag in her hands. She opened it quickly, drinking from it even quicker, the burning in her throat slowly vanished and she let out a moan of pleasure, as it soothed the painful sensation in her throat. Klaus just looked at her with an eyebrow raised as well as his smirk made its appearance.

"_What do you want from me Klaus?"_ Katerina said with a low hiss in her voice. He walked closer to her, pulling her up to stand in front of him. His fingers snaked them self around her chin pulling her chin up, making her eyes fall on his face

"_I want you tortured to death"_ he stared at her before he finished the sentence _"my dear"_ he spoke the last word as he let go of her chin.

"_Then do it!"_ she spat harshly back.

Klaus just grinned as he walked out the bedroom door, shutting it close harder than necessary, Katerinas eyes glaring at him until the door shut close, and she lay down on the bed. Her eyes wandering on the ceiling watching every little crack that were there, she sighed and whispered to herself 'it's time to shut it all off'

Klaus walked down the hall, not sure what to do next, the feelings he had started having for Katerina were something he didn't want to acknowledge either for himself or her. She had now become a weakness for him; he knew very well what he had to do in this case. She had to die to take away the only weakness that there were for him, no one were going to get in his way. Not even her.

**A/N: Okay people I hope to see many reviews telling me what you think of this story?, it makes my day.. So come on :D :D Hopefully the last chapter won't be too far away. Anything you miss in the story and want to see some more from?**


	6. The Goodbye

A/N heey guys, thanks for having patient with me. This will be the last chapter and we will say goodbye to the characters..

Warning: Character Death, as well as some Adult conversation..

And a disclaimer, since I don't own TVD or its characters (would love to though)

_Preview:_

_Klaus walked down the hall, not sure what to do next, the feelings he had started having for Katerina were something he didn't want to acknowledge either for himself or her. She had now become a weakness for him; he knew very well what he had to do in this case. She had to die to take away the only weakness that there were for him, no one were going to get in his way. Not even her._

Days were coming and going without a single sign of Klaus, it was driving Katarina nuts she had no idea where she were standing or what he wanted from her. Her boredom helping her getting more nuts she giggled softly to herself as she thought that thought. She were spending her days by just laying on the bed staring at the ceiling all day and even all night as sleep weren't one thing she would do with a crazy hybrid around here. There had been no sign of as much as a single drop of blood coming her way, but she had been able to contain her thirst pretty well, keeping her mind occupied with other stuff. Like all the people she were going to drain, all the vampires she were going to kill just because she was bored and that was what she did to spend some time. A giggle slowly left her sore and harsh throat when she heard a noise far away; her body went up in a sitting position quickly, as she sat quiet trying to hear what it was. She had been hold in this room for a while now and there had been as much as no sound around here; she had thought that he had been doing the house soundproof. That was until she heard that sound, the sound she knew what was but her mind wouldn't cooperate and give her an answer. She went tense as the door opened, and a pissed off Klaus stalked over to her.

These men had been driving Klaus insane; he thought they would have been happy that their "problem" was over for them. But no they had to play the hero behind everything around here he thought to himself as he slammed his fist straight into the wall. he had been able to kill one of them but the other had run off while he were ending one of their miserable life, he growled as he walked further inside the house, heading towards her room the reason behind everything. He were not going to chase the second person down, he were going to end the reason behind their return. Katerina, his fury would have been visible for every person that would have seen it. Luckily, there was no one to go in his way as he kept his pace towards the room, pushing the door hard but firmly open, reveling a tensed up woman in front of him. He haltered in his step as he saw her, she did things to him that he didn't like and it were going to end once in all.

She noticed the fury on his face, even though he were visible angry she were pretty sure he were showing some sadness on his facial features just as soon as she had seen it he masked up and that emotion was replaced by anger alone. This was not good, not good at all, she kept chanting to herself as she slowly walked back towards the wall until her back was against the wall. Klaus did not attempt to reach out for her; he stood perfectly still looking at her attempts to get away from him. If it would be in any other type of setting he would have let out an chuckle that most certainly would sound pretty much evil, this situation were far from something he could laugh for and it was driving him mad. He knew he had to kill her, she made him weak and she would get both him and herself killed if he just kept her. She were not trustworthy, her feeble attempts to run away earlier had shown that.

Katerina shook her head as Klaus started to move towards her, if she had a heart, it would have been exploding in fear by now. He took slow steps towards her, making this whole encounter even worse than it already was. She noticed his blood stained shirt as well as hand, he had been feeding, no wait that aroma she knew, he had been killing a vampire. She visible shrugged as the thought went through her head, might not be the best idea, to think about that when the killer is an inch away from her body. She might as well try to ease this situation up a little bit. She slid away from the wall and walked away to the side, dodging his body perfectly as she pulled away from his intense staring.

"_You've been in a fight?"_ she asked trying to keep the nervous edge away from her voice, but as she heard her voice out loud. There still were some of that edge left on her words; there was no need to linger on that. She turned around slowly as he did the same, she waiting for his reply. He needing to see her, it was after all the last time he would see her like this.

"It was hardly a fight my dear, the brothers came back for you" he noticed her tense up and he didn't like it, what did these brothers have that he didn't. How could she love them or at least one of them but hate him so much. _"What was their name?, oh yeah the Salvatore's"_ He noticed how she seemed exited, she even smiled towards him. What the hell, he thought to himself. Good he was going to ruin her little bubble very soon. "I killed one of them" he watched her smile turn into a gasp with horror spread across her face. _"Damon, if I am not wrong"_ She shrugged and turned away her face, breaking the eye contact between them. Obviously, he had killed the wrong vampire, as she seemed relaxed after reveling the name of the vampire's blood that was now staining his clothes.

Katerine was in her own thoughts, the revealing of the brothers return for her were making her happy. She had always had a special place for Stefan, but Damon had never been in her intention once she was out of Mystic Falls. He was a good fuck and something she spent her time on when she had little to do and was bored. Stefan on the other hand, were all she were looking for in a man and she could not hide the happiness when she heard that Stefan were not the one being killed. She was slammed towards the wall just as she were about to turn around, his face inches away from her face yet again. His soft aroma feeling her nose along with that blood, it didn't smell as good as it once had.

"_I can't keep you around anymore Katerina"_ he kept his eyes at her, did this mean he was finally letting me go, go out of this horrible and quiet boring place.

"_You're making me a weakness and I can't have that"_ his facial features soften as each word left his lips. Wait what? She thought to herself, how she could be a weakness to him. He was the one they all feared, she opened her lips getting ready to speak as his finger moved across her lips letting her now that she had to be quiet. She shut her lips as he had motioned her to do with his finger.

"And if I can't have you, certainly some other man is not touching what's mine" his eyes stared at her furiously, making her body shiver. Did this mean that he was not letting her go, her confused face looking at him for answers she never got.

They stood this for a while, Katerina thinking everything through, Klaus building up the courage to end the life of the only love that would be granted for him in this lifetime, he didn't care he didn't ever want to find his love/mate if he was granted another one. He knew that his loves were not safe. As soon as he knew about them so did, every enemy possible on this earth knew it as well.

He saw that she was far away in her mind, probably thinking everything through. He knew that this was his chance to end her life and make it easy on everyone, he raised the stake against the woman in front of him, she had her head faced towards the side as he plunged the stake threw her heart. His hands went up to her face his hands moving in a soothing pace as he whispered goodbye to her

She were getting nowhere with her thoughts, when she felt a searing pain radiating through her chest, her eyes slowly going to her chest as she noticed the stake plunged into her heart and she knew that now it was over, she hardly noticed Klaus hand on her cheek before she went to the floor. The goodbye on the other hand she heard, and she was glad she was dying. She would never be with him. The pain was overwhelming as she slumped towards the floor and the darkness slowly engulfed her visions and she was gone.

Klaus were about to catch her as she started falling but decided against it, he had to make it as quick and painless as possible he watched her body slumber to the ground and soon she were nothing more than nothing as her body turned into dust. He thought he would feel revealed, that his shoulder and mind would be lighter but it was not.

He walked down the hall, and disappeared out into the forest that were engulfing his mansion of a house, he were going to let her love Stefan come and find her like that. An evil laugh bubbled up from his chest, the first one he had been having for a long while. It felt good, he was back to being the same old Klaus.

A/N: So guys this was the last chapter, I hope you enjoyed reading this "short" story.. Again thank you so much for the reviews, fav. Story and fav. Author I have enjoyed writing this xx goodbye from DeadlyIllusions (for now)


End file.
